My heart belongs to a vampire
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Name's Selena Rose.After having a broken heart,I decided to close off my life from other people.Until the day I met him.A vampire who came from the past to find his lost love...Yusei/OC


**SOTP : Hey there guys! I thought this could have been better than how I wrote this the first time. So I decided to do a little maintenance. Enjoy and I hope you like the rewritten version of " My heart belongs to a vampire".**

* * *

**Selena's POV:  
**

* * *

My name is Selena Rose. Until now, I was a normal freshmen in high school and lived a totally uneventful life.

I worked full time at a card shop. My parents are always on business trips, so I pretty much live on my own. Plus ever since I was dumped by my boyfriend, I kept to myself most of the time at home. It seemed obvious that I wasn't special to anyone. So I just decided to except that.

That is until the day I met him. A man who had been searching for his true love for over fifty years...

He just came to the shop one afternoon.

He had raven hair with blond lighting streaks that looked like a crab. He wore a black tank top with a red slash across the middle and a black long sleeve jacket with tight black pant's. He also wore black finger less gloves and had a cool, independent feel about him. What really caught my attention were his deep blue eyes. They were the same color as starlit night sky.

Everything about him just seem to draw me in. As he walked up the front counter, it seemed like he was keeping his gaze on me. He then began to look at duel monsters cards we had in the glass case.

"You have a pretty impressive stock here." He said in voice that was as smooth as the wind.

"D-do you see anything you like in particular? "

I asked him while I tried to hide the deep blush that grew on my face. He was a hell of a lot hotter than half the jerks that would hit on me. I pulled my head out of my thoughts as he pointed to a pack of trap cards in the case.

"I used to see you dueling around here. Why did you stop?"

He asked me as I rang him up,which caught me off gard. I've never even met the guy before. Although it is true I used to duel in tornaments in town.  
I was called the dutchess of dueling, and for a while I was the best of them all. Anyyone who ever dared challenged me, ended up going home in the shame of defeat.

However, everything went down hill after kenji dumped me. He was my boy friend for two years. Three weeks ago, he kissed another girl in front of me. I later found out that he had been secretly seeing other girls behined my back.

So I stopped dueling and stopped hanging out with my friends. I went to school, studied long hours after class and I worked long hours at my job. Anything to keep my mind off of him.

"Long story, I don't feel like telling it." I told him as I put his purchuse in a bag.

"Then will you at least tell me your name?" He then asked, which made my head spin. The way he said that sounded so familer for some reason.

"I-it's Selena." I studdered as he gazed at me with those eyes again, something about them, made me feel like I was in a trance.

"Selena,That's beautiful,it suits you." He complemented as he paided for the cards. He then leaned in close and kissed me on the cheek. Before he wispered softly in my ear. The scent of the night wind surrounding me as he spoke.

"_My names Yusei Fudo. A pleasure to finally meet you."_

I stood there dazed as he turned and gave me a small smile before he left. I thought I was to get a fever from blushing as much as I was.

" You okay Selen?" Asked the voice of my coworker, Carly Carmine.

Who seem to suddenly popped out of no where. She works with me part time and uses duel monsters cards to look into the future. She's also a reporter, so she tends to have a VERY bad habit of getting into other peoples bussiness. Plus because we're best friends, the bussiness she gets into the most, ends up being mine.

"Fine, Carly. Why do you ask?" I said. Which earned me a look from Carly that let me knew right away she didn't buy my story.

"Cause your blushing like mad. Does this have to do with that guy who just left ?" The coke bottled famed reporter asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Hell no!"

"Uh huh, What's his name? Did he tell you before or after that kiss on the cheek? " My jaw dropped. How did she see that? She wasn't even in the room five seconds ago!

"How did you-? Grr...Yusei! His name's Yusei Fudo."

"Ooooh. _You and Yusei sitting in a tree-"_

"Carly,don't even think about finishing that or I'll punch in you the face!"

"Come on! You wouldn't hit a reporter with glasses on,would you?".

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted a loud voice coming from behined us. We both turn our heads to our boss, Dutch.

He was a tall guy wearing a red T shirt with black pants, and sunglasses. He was stodd in the door way with his arms crossed looking pretty pissed off. He then took a breath to clamed himself. It was something he did to stop himself from ripping somebody a new one. Then after five seconds, he spoke.

"Carly,drop the subject and get to work, your five mintues late. Selena,you've been working since we opened at six am and now it's four thrity in the afternoon. Get out of here."

"Are you sure boss?"

"I'm sure you've got better things to do than hang around here. Plus you've been putting in the extra hours like mad. I don't see the harm in letting you go early."

"Thank you, sir"

I hung up my apron, clocked out and headed for home. No sooner had I left the store, did I see Yusei. Standing outside of the cafe across the street.  
He motioned me to follow him and then went inside.

Now the normal thing to do, would be to just walk off and forget the whole thing happened. But I've never been one to be normal. Besides, Yusei seems like a nice enough guy.

So long as he kepted his distance. I mean, what was he gonna do? Bite me?

Little did I know that question would end up being the understatement of the year. I walked inside and joined him at a small table in the back. After about two minutes of akward silince, Yusei finally started up a converstation.

"I'm sure your wondering why I had you sit down with me after we just met."

"It crossed my mind." I said as I took a sip from the soda I ordered.

"To be honset, I was hoping to get to know you. You seem like an interesting person. "

"Right. My ex-boyfriend said the same thing when we started going out. He dumped me after two years just three weeks ago. He told me that he was never really serious about me. That I was just a good reason to kill some time. How do I know your not like that?"

"You don't. You never will if you don't take the time to talk to me, instead of just walking off."

I was about to do just that when Yusei grabbed my hand to stop me. He then did something that I really didn't see coming.

He came up from the table and gentley put his hands on my shoulders. I then gazed into his beautiful eyes again. Those eyes that seemed to be gazing into my very soul. I felt the honesty in his voice as he spoke.

"I know all about Kenji,and how he hurt you. I heard from some duelist you use to duel with. I'm truly sorry about that. But you can't lock your self away cause your afraid you'll be hurt again. You need to keep going. So you'll find someone who'll treat special. Just like your ment to be."

The way he said everything made me see that he was right. That I shouldn't be cold and lock myself from people just cause I was hurt by one person.  
I then began to cry slightly as I stood there. The feeling of loneliness stinking into me. A pair of warm arms wrapped around me as I heard Yusei's voice wispering in my ear.

"_It's okay. Go ahead and cry, you don't need to hold in the pain anymore. Let it all out."_

Yusei said in comfert as I returned his embrace. While crying like a baby. However, Yusei didn't seem to mind. In fact when I looked up, he smiled down at me. Almost as if he was glad to comfert me like he was.

After I dried my eyes from cring my heart out, we sat down and started to talk. About dueling,hobbies,interests,everything.

Turns out that Yusei was a kind,warm,and very caring towards those close to him. He was quite,cool with a true heart and strong feelings. He was a very interesting person to hang out with. Somehow,I couldn't help but feel like we've known each other our whole lives. We ended up talking for almost two hours before we noticed the time was seven o'clock.

"Whoa, is that the time? I gotta get home, I have homework to finish." I said as pulled out my wallet to get the bill.

"Sorry for taking up your time, I guess we got caugt up."

"Don't be. I had a good time. The first good time I had in a long while." I said, lifting my head up to see Yusei smile.

It had to be one of most beautiful smiles I had ever seen. He must have thought the same of mine as spoke to me with a soft tone in his voice.

"I'm glad. You know, you have a really beautiful smile. You should wear it more often."

He told me with a soft tone in his tone voice. Which made me blush as I got up to leave. He then held the door open for me while we walked out. As he walked by me, I could feel his breath near my face. A shiver ran up my spine when he wispered softly into my ear.

"_I'll see you soon, my Selena."_

* * *

**Third person POV:**

* * *

Selena came home with a million thoughts running through her mind about Yusei. Even though they just met, he was so calm and gentle. He made her feel comfertable and safe, like she could tell him anything.

He almost seemed like he was her long lost love from another time. Which she would normaly think was nuts. Yet Yusei seemed so different than other guys. He wasn't a showoff or pedty like other guys. He seemed more real...

_"Wait a sec!Why am I even thinking about this? For all I know,I'll never see him again! I only met up with him, so I wouldn't sound rude. I'm gonna go to sleep, and by tomarrow morning,I'm gonna compeletly forget about him!"_

Selena thought to herself as she walk up the stairs of the empty house to her room. She changed into her PJ's and got into bed. Hoping that sleep would help her forget about meeting Yusei. Even though the thought of seeing him again lingered in her mind as she drifted to her dreams...

* * *

It was 11:45 as Selena slepted. Blissfully unware that her window had been opened, allowing a dark figure entrace to her room. The figure gazed at Selena in her sleeping form with gentelness shining in his midnight blue eyes. Moonlight shined on the figure to reveal Yusei.

He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with tight black jeans and a dark sleeveless jacket that flowed in the wind.

He smiled softly at Selena's sleeping form. Caressing her soft cheek with his hand as he sat next to her on the bed. He took in her sweet scent of rose and lavender. Amazed at how the intoxicing smell always seemed to relaxed him.

He lowered his lips to hers. Wispering before he kissed her softly as memories came following back to the both of them.

_"Selena, I finally found you. After all this time. Searching for you so long..."_

* * *

_Memories began to flow through Selena's mind in her dreams as she slepted. Memories of her sneaking of the mansion at midnight. Just to see Yusei fly through night sky with adoration in her eyes._

_Then came the memory of meeting him for the first time. They met many a time afterwards, talking,laughing and being with one another._

_The memory of how there shared there first kiss was among the most special. It was Selena's birthday and Yusei took her to a secret garden as a surprize.  
There were many different roses under the full moon._

Selena had never felt happier in her life than at the moment. The two of them sat there together. Admiring the smiple beauty that was around them.

_"Thank you for this Yusei, it's so beautiful." Selena said softly. She then felt Yusei place a hand on her cheek. She felt her heart beat loudly in chest. Looking into his eyes that seem to reflect the starlight in the night sky. _

_"Not nearly as beautiful as you are." Yusei said softly. Selena looked up at Yusei surprised. A light dust of pink spread across her cheeks._

_"Selena,You've become very special to me. I can't tell you how glad I am that I met you. Or how it feels to fall in love with you. " Yusei told her with a slight blush growing on his face as well.. _

_Selena then felt something warm and soft come in contact with her lips. Yusei's cobalt eyes slid closed as he gently caressed Selena's lips with his own. Her lips were soft and tasted faintly of strawberries. All other thoughs melted away from Selena's mind as she caressed Yusei's cheek while she returned his gentle kiss._

_They brought back so many of the sweet and wondeful things she loved about Yusei. His laugh, his scent, the way he wispered her name as he held her in his arms. How could she forget all the things he did that made even the smallist things in life feel magical?_

* * *

_Then the final memory came. Her parents, who were vampire slayers and magic preists, found out about them. They used Selena to capture Yusei and chained him to the dungon wall. They did so with sliver chains which is what they wipped him with as well. His screams echoed through the hallways as they burned his flesh. Sadness flooded Selena's body as she watched the man she loved in pain._

_All the while he was being whipped and torchered, Yusei glared at her in anger. Thinking she betrayed him. that is until she took the shot from a sliver bullet that was ment for him. Yusei stared in shocked as the women he loved, fell to floor._

_"S-Selena...NOOO!"_

_With all the strength he could muster, Yusei quickly broke the chains that held him. He then ran to hold Selena in his arms one last time as she layed dieing. She gazed into his shocked eyes that were filled with sarrow and regret ._

_"Y-Yusei."_

_"Selena, why? I thought-"_

_" I-I would ne-never betray you Yusei. N-no matter what. Even if you hate me, I will a-always-" Yusei then wrapped up Selena in his arms. Burrering his face in her shoulder as tears fell like rain from his eyes._

_"Selena, I'm so sorry! How could I ever think that you of all people would betray me? This is all my fault, this wouldn't have happened if we never met. "_

_"Don't t-talk like tha-t Yusei. My life would have no meaning if I never met you. I don't care that your a vampire ,in my eyes your the man I love."_

_Yusei's eyes widened at that statement. She had confessed her love to him. Yusei pulled back to look into those beautiful golden brown orbs he loved. Just as the light from them began to fade away._

_"Selena, can you ever forgive me? Can you still except me even though I hurt you like this?"Yusei asked as body began to shake. Selena then smiled weakly and tried to left her hand to caress Yusei's cheek. He grabbed her hand before it fell and place it on his face, while kissing into her palm. _

_"Of course I can. Don't worry Yusei. Someday,I-I'll be reborn, and I'll find a way back to you. W-wait for me?"_

_"How could I not wait for the women I love? "Yusei said, smiling sadly before giving Selena one final kiss. He then pulled away to see her give him one last smile._

_" I love you Selena. I promise I'll find you again."_

_"I-I know you will, my Yusei. I love you too..."Selena wispered as she closed her eyes. She could feel her soul slipping away as she heard Yusei cry out. Holding her tightly as tears ran fercly down his face._

_"SELENA! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!"_

* * *

Selena awoke shocked with tears in her eyes. She looked up and found Yusei sitting next to her on the bed. She had never felt more sadness and greif in her life than in that one dream.

She then realized it must have been the same feeling Yusei was carrying with him all this time. Selena understood now why he felt so familer and why she trusted him right away.

Yusei gazed down at her while he ran his fingers through her angel soft blond hair. He smiled at her as tears of happiness came from his deep blue eyes. For he knew her memories had returned to her.

"Welcome back, My Selena."

She quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck. She held on to him for dear life, crying into his shoulder.

"Yusei, I'm so sorry! You had to watch me die like that. Then you had wait for me. For so long, you were waiting, searching for me. Yet, I had no idea.  
I can't imagin how alone you were. You should have just forgotten about me and - "

Yusei cut Selena off as kissed her deeply with passion as he held her close. He gazed at her when they pulled back as Selena panted softly. Yusei then leaned his forehead against hers and wispered softly as he smiled.

"How could I forget the women I love?"

He asked as he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. He could feel her hands run through his hair as she she took in his sent. Trying to recall everything about him that she had forgotten.

"Selena,You don't have to be sorry. I knew you would come back to me like you promised. I've would have waited a hundered years if it ment being able to see you again, even for one moment. That's how much I love you."

Yusei said as the women in his arms breathed in and out. She didn't need to feel that way, but he could tell that she had felt guilty for leaving him. Just as he felt guitly for blaming her for betrail when she hadn't. But none of that mattered now that he found her.

All that mattered was that he finally had his Selena back...

* * *

**WARNING,M RATED SCENE STARTS HERE!I REPEAT,M RATED SCENE STARTS HERE! Will all kids and the people in the cheap seats, please LEAVE!And the rest of you, hand over your POCKY!**

* * *

Yusei layed Selena down on the bed and began to kiss her deeply. Saying her name over and over again between breaths.

"Selena, My Selena. I finally have you back. After so long."

Selena return his kisses with just as much passion as she ran her fingers through his soft raven hair. Yusei gave a lustfull growl as he ran his toung over her lips. Asking for entrance. Selena opened her mouth slowly allowing him to dive in, savoring her sweet taste.

Yusei then began to caress her waist with one hand. While the other started undoing the buttons on her night shirt. Yusei moved from her lips to her neck. Smirking when heard a moan that indecated he hit her sweet spot.

"Oh, ah, oh Yusei, mmmh."

"Selena, You taste so sweet."

Yusei moaned between kisses as Selena slid off his jacket while running her hands up and down his bare muscular arms. Yusei continued to suck on her neck. It felt so good, it made her moan even louder. The sound was like music to Yusei as he pulled back for air and undid the last button. Discarding the nightshirt to reveil her soft, pale skin in the moonlight.

Selena blushed as Yusei let his finger tips dance across her breats,gazing at her with lust. His eye's turned from deep blue to dark sappire as he took off his shirt and Selena stared in awe at his well-toned smirked when he caught her stairing at him.

"Like what you see, Selena?" Yusei asked, pushing her hair back as Selena nodded in embaressment. Yusei smiled at her innocents as he leaned down close to her ear.

"So do I" Yusei wispered.

He then leaned down and kissed each of her soft breasts. Making her moan softly once again as he removed the blankets that covered her lower half. He quickly then pulled off her pajama pants. Causing Selena's blush to deepen slightly in embaressment.

She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes to avoid Yusei's gaze. She wrapped her arms around her chest to cover herself as well. This made Yusei conserned as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Selena, look at me." Yusei wispered in comfert as Selena turned her gaze to him.

"You don't have to hide yourself from me." Yusei told her as he gently pushed away her arms. Smiling at her as he did so.

"You're beautiful, just as beautiful as the first time we met."

"You mean that? Even if I'm not the same person?" Selena asked as Yusei came close to her ear and traced a finger over the silky laced edge of her panties.

"Your always beautiful to me, no matter what. Your you Selena, and I love you. All of you. That's all that matters to me." Yusei wispered.

Selena began to cry in happiness at hearing Yusei's words. She wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck. Pulling him down to her so she could kiss him passionetly. Yusei was slightly surprized as they broke apart. He wasn't sure why she was crying until she smiled at him.

"I love you too, Yusei. I always used to feel so alone. Since I was a kid, I always felt like I should be looking someone, waiting for someone. And when I met you today, for the first time those feelings vanished. I felt like I finally found apart of myself that was missing."

Yusei was shocked at hearing this. For he felt the exact same way when he found Selena. The two of them had been conneted this whole time without even being next to each other. Tears began to fall Yusei's eyes as he sat up. Pulling Selena with him into a soft embrace.

"I used to feel the same way. Selena, I knew it was you. The moment I first seen you, I knew I finally found you." Yusei wispered.

The two kissed eachother once more before Yusei laid Selena back down into the pillows. He then bent down and began kissing her stomach. Selena moaned in pleasure. Yearning for more of his touch. Almost as if reading her mind, Yusei's hands traveled lower towards her womanhood. Quickly removing her final peice of clothing.

Selena's mind went into shock as Yusei slowly slipped a finger inside her. Sealing her lips with another passionette kiss as he did so. Selena gasped through his lips as Yusei slowly slipped another finger inside her.

" Yusei, mmhp! I-I want, n-no, I need you! Please!"

Yusei could feel his fangs growing. Wanting to taste the sweet blood that flowed through Selena's body. Yusei then quickly removed his jeans and boxers, revling himself to the women he loved.

Yusei hovered over her and spread her legs wide until he was at her entrance. Giving a look to Selena mentally asking if she was sure that this was what she wanted and she nodded for him to enter her. Leaning in close to her lips he whispered a few words to her.

"You're going to feel some pain.I'll try to be gentle. If it's too much, just say the word. I'll stop." he said. Selena closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Yusei. But we both waited for so this moment for so long. I want to be apart of you. No matter how much it hurts" she said. Yusei nodded and lined up his member at her entrance pushing into her slowly.

"Hold on to me and don't let go." He wispered as she wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer to her.

"Never, I'll never let go of you again." Selena wispered, making Yusei smile as prepared to make her his. Once he was at her hymen,Yusei thrusted inside her causing Selena to scream out in pain and Yusei kissed her to ease it. He kept himself still until she got used to his size.

When he felt her hips grind with his, Yusei took this as a sign that she was ready for him. So pulling out until he was almost out of her, he thrusted back into her at an even rhythm. Selena was able to match his rhythm by moving her hips along with his. She began to shake from having so much pleasure from him.

"Yusei...Yusei...Ohhh, mmm, Ahhh!"

"Oh... Selena...you are…warm...so warm...Selena. You...you feel... so good" Yusei said to her.

He buck up his hips trying to move around inside of her walls. He kepted going till he found a spot where she can sent out the most pleasurest moan ever to be heard. Yusei groaned feeling how wet she was around his shaft. Selena kept her hold on Yusei as she moaned louder losing herself into the pleasure she was feeling along with Yusei.

"Yus..ei..,Ple..ase..Don't s-stop...Ahh!"

Sweat was building up between them as they could feel their release coming only moments away. Yusei kissed her neck again as he continued thrusting inside of Selena while she screamed his name trapping her hands in his hair. The release was getting closer and closer, it was only a matter of time. Then, just after the last thrust, they both saw a white light as they came, screaming each others names. They stayed wrapped up in an embrace as the feeling of their release slowly died away.

"I'm so glad to finally have you in my arms again, Selena"

"I'm sorry I made you wait for me all this time."

"I said don't be. What happened wasn't your fault. I should be sorry for blaming you. From now, I promise to trust you first."

Yusei wispered to her as he rubbed her thighs gently with his hand. Selena shivered comfortablely as she felt his hand moving down to her warm spot between her legs. She gasped in pleasure, which made Yusei smile.

"Selena, before this night is over can I have…" he tried to ask but he got scared. Selena of knew what he wanted so badly after making love with her.

She turns his head to have him look at her,smiling at his thoughtfulness. "You don't even have to ask, Yusei. You need it." Yusei smiled at her as he pulled her close to him.

"It's only gonna hurt for a minute alright? Please let me know if it hurts you too much." he asked her.

"I will." she said to him.

He sniffed her neck, kissed it, and licked it gently with his tongue. Then he sank his teeth into her neck part shoulder slowly. She gasped to feel teeth in her skin. She could feel the blood coming off her as Yusei pulled his teeth back and being sucking the blood from her. He loved the taste of her blood,he swore he could taste the sweet flavors of chocolate mixed with strawberries.

Selena felt so relaxed from having her blood taken away by Yusei. She enjoyed the feel of him drinking her blood. Yusei let go the moment he felt Selena get weak. Then after placing one more kiss on her lips,Yusei layed them both down on the bed. Covering each other with the blankets as he held his angel close him.

"Thank you Selena. I promise not to let anything seperate us again. I love you, my sweet Selena."Yusei wispered in her ear as his mind began to dirft off to sleep.

"I love you too,my Yusei."Selena wispered as she fell asleep to sound of Yusei's heart.

They two of them smiled contently as the moon light shined on two long lost lovers. Now reunited as they slepted in each others embrace.

* * *

**SOTP: Okay, I just re,re wrote this. Pay no attetion to what I said in the begining, this is THRID rewrite. Now I'm thinking about writing a sqeual since you all have asking one. Let me know if you still do I might just write one! Reveiws would be nice!**


End file.
